95th Skirmishers
'Purpose' The purpose of the 95th Skirmishers was to act as a vanguard, flank guard, or rearguard protecting a specific location (or a larger body of friendly troops) from enemy advances. They did not adhere to the strict regimental disciplines that larger companies would have, instead forming irregular but highly effective formations that would change due to the landscape. Usually, they would harass enemy troops, delay their movements or weaken their morale, rarely involving themselves in larger battles where they would fare poorly, due to their lesser numbers. 'History' In response to the elevated [[Goblins|'Goblin']] presence on the continent, the 95th Skirmishers were dispatched from the mainland in order to help with defence and possible retaliatory efforts. The regiment, led by Captain Paul Riley, arrived in [[Southbridge|'Southbridge']] and quickly set up a small barracks with a supporting farm, so they were completely self-sufficient. On the day of the [[The Siege Of Haven|'Siege of Haven']], the 95th Skirmishers arrived at the gates of Haven and proceeded to valiantly defend the [[Elves|'Elven']] city. Unfortunately, the casualties were bloody that day and the 95th Skirmishers were wiped out, leaving only one survivor: Paul Riley. Sadly, the Captain would later go on to take his own life; not wishing to live through the grief of losing his family. 'Hierarchy' The 95th followed a strict rank-based hierarchy that was a stark difference to the Empire Legion system. It is unknown whether any other regiments followed their ranking system. Promotions were often based on merit and demotions on insubordination, although a multitude of reasons could be used. Ranks *'Captain - Cpt. ' *'Lieutenant - Lt.' *'Second Lieutenant - 2Lt.' *'Sergeant Major - Sgt. Maj.' *'Sergeant - Sgt.' *'Corporal - Cpl.' *'Lance Corporal - LCpl.' *'Private - Pte.' Formations As such a small unit, the 95th did not organise into larger formations. Instead, they operated as small, fluid groups, or as individual soldiers. Training The 95th were expected to be able to deploy and operate efficiently in a number of environments. Training was rigorous, involving training with a number of weapons, utilising and being aware of many different tactics in order to confuse the enemy. 'Uniform' The uniform of the 95th Skirmishers was an outfit consisting of a dark green laced tunic, dark green pantaloons which had a seam of black satin on the outer leg. Black calf-skin boots were issued and were polished to a dark matte finish. Head-dress consisted of a forage cap in the regiment's colour with the 95th's emblem placed at the front of the cap. In order to distinguish rank from one another, ordinary ranks (Sgt. Major and below) would have their rank displayed just below each shoulder. Rank tabs were all made from a dark cloth so as to not boldly stand out against the dark green of their tunics. This would often cause new recruits to struggle to address certain members with the correct compliments, leading to extra duties as a punishment. However, as this was such a small unit, consisting of only 40 men it wouldn't take long for the new recruits to learn who everyone was. Officer's uniform differed, as their rank was displayed on their epaulettes. 'Notable Members' *'Cpt. Paul Riley' -''' Patriarch of the Riley clan and leader of the 95th. *'''Lt. Sean Bean Riley - The first son of Paul Riley. *'Sgt. Patrick Riley' - The second son of Paul Riley.' ' Category:DFRP World 8 Category:Factions and Organisations